We met by chance
by MBS-89
Summary: Its Yami's first day of school, but it doesn't exactly go the way he planned. First he misses the bus, then he gets into a fight. A fight where a small child showed incredible power. yy yaio, Please i'd like to have a beta help me if u could let me know.
1. The first day

Hi it's me MBS-89 (New here) anyways I just wanted to kick off my first story which is gay but who cares even though I am a guy. That don't make me gay lol after all it's just a story. This is a lemon story so kids or children the exit door is to your right, Thank You. Lmao ok heres the story for you all –Yugioh fans-

Oh yeah, I don't own Yugioh. And for grammar, if you get confused in conversations or if their thinking, remember this ( ") speaking or saying, (') Thinking

Chapter 1 ---The beginning--- (lol good chapter name huh? Lmao)

-----------------------------Morning time------------------------------

Beep, Beep, Beep! The alarm clock rang. Yami turned over and looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:00. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late on my first day at school!"

He got up from bed and put his clothes on and went to the bathroom.

While taking a real quick shower, Yami thought in his head, 'Man my first day at school today! I hope it goes ok and I hope to see a boy that'll be cute… No! What am I thinking? I'm a freaking guy for Christ sake! I should be looking for girls!'

Yami looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I don't know anymore I'm so confused, I'll just go to school and forgot all about this nonsense."

Yami quickly stepped out of the shower and put on his new uniform. He sighed when he looked at himself in the mirror; he was just about to pick up a brush when he heard a loud honk.

Yami's eyes grew wide, "SHIT!"

Yami dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, he stopped momentarily to grab his backpack on his way out. Panting he reached the bus stop only to see the bus gone.

"Damn it!"

His first day was really beginning to suck.

Yami looked down at the sidewalk, 'Man now I got to walk to school.' Yami then looked up and began walking to school, after walking ½ a mile Yami then heard a loud grunt. Yami stopped, 'It's coming from the ally'. Yami ran as fast as he could to the ally and looked in, he saw 3 boys beating up a small kid, 'Oh my god I have to help him, he may be sort of good at fighting, but he won't last long against 3 boys twice the size of him!'

Yami then ran at the boys and stopped and yelled at them "What the fuck are you doing!"

The three boys stopped and turn around to see who said that, the small boy was really tired of fighting and looked like he was going to faint because he was fighting so hard. The first bully said to Yami, who had a pissed off look on his face, "What the hell do you want, were just beating up this stupid little dumbass."

"Oh really! Then why don't you pick on someone your size!"

The second bully growled impatiently, "Ok let's go bitch! I'll knock you out with one punch!" The second bully then went to swing at Yami who dodged the punch and returned it at the bully's face. The large boy went flying back and hit the side of a building. The first bully looked in shock before yelling out in anger. He too threw a punch at Yami. The tri hair colored Yami saw it and grabbed his wrist and threw him the ground; then landed a kick to his head. Yami stood next to the bully starting to tire. The third bully jumped from the small boy on the ground and kicked Yami in the gut. He fell to his knees, then looked up at the bully, The beefy boy punched Yami in the face hard. His head rocked back and he looked over at the small boy with blurry vision. The angry bully then pulled out a switch blade and got in position of ready to kill Yami. 'This is it for me; At least I tried my best to protect that kid!'

Yami turned his head back to the small kid then yelled out, "Run kid! God damn it! I'm sacrificing my life for you! Go!"

The bully laughed cruelly and went to stab Yami. Yami closed his eyes praying for a miracle and waiting for the knife to enter him. The small boy suddenly cried out in anger, jumping up, he ran and slammed the bully in the back of the head. The bully was stunned for a second then turned around; Yami opened his eyes and noticed the bully was not facing him. The bully started swinging the knife around trying to slice the small kid, but the tri hair colored boy dodged them all. The bully then went to kick the kid with everything, the small kid grabbed the bully's leg and with all the small kids power and strength he swung him around and actually lifting the bully up, The small boy screamed and let go of the bully, The bully flew 18ft and hit a dumpster, Yami saw it all and was very shocked that the little kid had that much power, Yami thought to himself 'That kid… he threw that bully that far!' Yami's face was in shock, the small boy looked at Yami and said "Thank You for helping me" Yami went to say "No! Thank you for saving me!"

But it was too late, the small unknown kid ran off, Yami whispered "Thanks", just when he got up his vision cleared up, standing there looking at the bullies knocked out, he walk to the one that was thrown 18ft, he looked down at the knocked out bully and shook his head, 'I can't believe it…especially for a kid that small, man he must have incredible power. Yami then dusted off his uniform and ran off to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my first story and the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! lol anyways the second chapter will come very soon, Please Re-view, Thanks------MBS-89------P.S. lol what will happen when Yami gets to school very late, and will he ever see that small tri colored kid again? We'll see!


	2. School and the Dream

Hi its me again MBS-89 ok the first chapter was about Yami waking up and missing the bus stop (which would suck for me!) lol anyways he ran into a bit of trouble when walking to school he meet a boy (a lot of you probably know who this is!) lol anyways Yami was really going to sacrifice his life Yug… um you get the picture! Lol anyways here is chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------

Yami stood in front of the school looking up at it for a sec or two, then ran up the steps and entered the school.

He looked in, all he saw was empty hallways and no kids in the area, Yami continued to walk in the hallway, after passing 2 hallways he finally found his locker, he opened his new tall locker and looked in, it was empty but very dusty, he put his backpack in the locker and closed it.

He continued walking to his class, after a minute later, he reached his classroom, he stopped and looked through the classroom door that had a tiny window, he saw in the tiny window a bunch of kids at their desks, he look over and saw a empty desk 'oh great that must be mine'; but looked over and noticed there was another desk that had no kid, he looked at the desk very closely 'Another one, I wonder who's that is, he stopped and got back down from his toes and looked at the door, 'Oh man when I open this door I'm really going to hear it from Mr.Grinkle and the classroom will look at me as a dumbass' He held the doorknob and opened the door he walked in very slowly, Mr.Grinkle stopped talking to the classroom, he swung his head very fast and looked at me with a very disappointing face, Yami looked at him with a scared face, Then Mr.Grinkle opened his mouth, "Mr.Yami why are you 30 minutes late for this class?",

Yami looked at the teacher and replied to him "Mr.Grinkle I… missed the bus". After saying that, the whole classroom starting laughing at him, Mr.Grinkle turned his head towards the class with a evil eye look, the whole class grew dead silence, Mr.Grincle then looked at me and said " Ok Mr.Yami , I understand but please go have a seat.

Yami smiled as if he was released from prison, he walked to his seat and sat down, and looking around the classroom and some of the kids who were looking at him, Yami sighed then put his head down and began to fall asleep, after 2 minutes he was fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Dreaming-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami woke up and noticed everything was dark and very eerie looking, he stood right up looking around the place, and then there was a light, 'It… looks like a door of light but where does it go?' Yami walked towards the door and stopped to look at it, it was very shiny and full of light, Yami sighed and walked in the door. When he walked out everything was full of light and clouds floating in the air, "Am I in heaven?", Then all of a sudden there was voice of a boy, he chuckled at first but then spoke "Almost but not quit in Heaven", Yami froze and replied back to the unknown voice, "Who are you, and what do you want!" the voice then spoke back "Don't worry your not in danger, but I Wanted you to come, so I can Thank You for what happened today".

Yami then look shocked and replied to the voice "Are you… that boy I saved? And then saved me?" There was silence, then the voice spoke up "So you do know?" after that Yami then heard a noise and looked and saw a light portal, Yami saw the portal and started walking towards the portal, just before he stepped in the voice began to speak "Wait Yami", Yami looked confused and backed away from the portal and waited, then there was another light portal that just opened from the opposite side of the other portal that Yami was next to, Yami looked at it and saw a young boy come out of the portal, Yami then thought 'Omg! It's him the boy from the ally that saved me, Yami could now see his face; Yami looked at the boy with a big smile 'He's so cute… I just want to hug him!'

The small boy walked towards Yami and stopped when he was 1 foot from Yami, Yami looked down at the boy and smiled, then the small boy looked at Yami with a smile and put his arm out for a handshake, Yami then had a big grin on his face, Yami got on his knees and look at the boy, then began to chuckle and he to put his arm out and grabbed the small boys hand, Yami didn't shake the boys hand, but looked at the small boys face which still had a smile, Yami then pulled his arm, yanking the boy and the small boy fell onto him and Yami then hugged the boy tight, The small boy then said while Yami hugging the boy very tight

"Umm tall kid please stop… you hugging… me… to… tight, Yami heard the words and let go his tightening of his hug, He then let go, Yami expected the boy to run off scared, but he still stood there with a smile on his face, then said "Yami… Why did you hug me?" With a little chuckle, Yami then started to blush and replied to the boy "Well it means a hello greeting, people do it all time when they see someone new" the small boy looked at Yami with a funny face, then the boy replied "I sort of understand what you are saying Yami… But do they hug that tight?" Yami started laughing then said "well they can sometimes" the small boy look at Yami with a smile and said "Where do you live?" Yami replied very fast "I live on the planet Earth, you were already there when I saved you", the small boy then looked at Yami and said "so that's where I was"

Yami then asked the small boy "Where do you live?" The small boy looked at him and smiled and replied "I live where you are standing right now, I live right here" Yami then looked around, then had an idea came into his head, He turned around very fast and looked at the boy and "Why don't you come with me to Earth, you can stay at my place and go to school with me, The small boy looked at Yami surprised, then the boy said "Leave my home and go to your home?... I guess it'll be alright"

After that Yami smiled so big he about fainted in happiness, Yami then asked the boy "What is your name?" The small boy then looked at Yami and replied "My name is… Yugi". Yugi then held out his arm and then opened his hand and made a light portal open up, Yami and Yugi both walked to the Portal and stood there, Yugi then said "Ok let's go" Yugi and Yami held hands and walked into the light portal to Earth.

OK well that is the second chapter of We met by chance and I hope you enjoyed it and I will update the 3 rd chapter as soon as I get internet which would be in like 4 or 5 days so enjoy… Please Read and Review lol and please no flames, anyways cya.


	3. Second From Earth

Hey hey hey it's me MBS-89. Anyways this is the 3rd chapter and I hope everyone is enjoying my story, ok in this chapter there is no lemon but some hugging and a little bit of kissing so just to let people know lol ok here is the 3rd chapter. P.s. it's a funny chapter, but I will promise you either in the 4th or 5th chapter will have lemon 

----------------------------------------------------Chapter 3------------------------------------------------------------------

The light portal that Yami and Yugi were in opened up in the classroom where Yami feel asleep, they both walked out of the portal still holding hands, they looked around the classroom and noticed the lights were off, Yami looked at the clock that read 5:30p.m Yami then chuckled out loud, "Well Yugi looks like we came back and looks like schools closed", Yugi looked at Yami with a smile, "Closed?"

asked Yugi, Yami then looked at Yugi and replied "Yeah school has certain hours, they open up at 6:30a.m and then close at 3:30p.m", Yugi looked at Yami with very confused eyes, Yami couldn't help it, he started to laugh, Yugi was now very confused and then asked Yami "Is this where you live?", Yami's face was full of red from laughing, Yugi just stood there looking at Yami who was basically laughing his ass off.

Yami stopped laughing and replied to Yugi, "No Yugi I live in an apartment not at school… I'll take you to where I live, as soon as we get a bite to eat, I'm starving, I feel like I can eat a whole cow" Yugi then looked at Yami with big eyes and said to Yami "A whole cow, wow I don't know anybody who has done that!"

Yami looked at Yugi with a big red face and replied to Yugi, "Yugi… you are so funny, I was kidding, I can't really eat a whole cow it just means that I'm hungry, now come on lets get out of here and let's go eat" Yugi looked at Yami with a big smile and replied "yeah, let's go eat".

Yami and Yugi got out of the classroom and started to walk down the long dark hallways, Yugi walked with Yami but then started to feel very scared because of the dark hallways, Yugi started to hold on Yami a little Yami stopped and looked at Yugi with a surprise look and asked Yugi, "Are… you afraid of the dark?" Yugi looked up at Yami then replied to Yami, "Yes, I am afraid of the dark"

Yami tried not to laugh, Yami asked Yugi, "… Yugi why are afraid of the dark?" Yugi then sort of frowned and replied to Yami's question "Well ever since I was a child I was always afraid of the dark and you remember where I live it's full of light, so I don't like the dark very much,"

Yami then got on his knees and then looked at Yugi and held out his arm for like a handshake, Yugi looked at Yami very confused and looked as if he gots a trick up his sleeve, Yugi held out his arm and grabbed Yami's hand Yami then pulled his arm again and yanked Yugi into him for another hug Yugi then chuckled and Yami let go of Yugi then Yugi had an mischievous look on his face while Yami still on his knees Yugi held out his arm for a handshake while saying to Yami "Ok, only handshake now, no hug!."

Yami then kind of frowned and grabbed Yugi's hand and didn't yank but actually shook Yugi's hand, Yugi then looked at Yami's eyes with Mischievous, Yugi then yanked Yami into him, but Yugi did it too hard and had Yami knock Yugi down and Yami lost his balance and stumbled over Yugi, So they were lying on each other Yugi was on bottom and Yami was on top of Yugi, Yugi then laughed, "Well I guess… I pulled you to hard"

Yami then looked at Yugi with a gleam of happiness in his eyes, Yami then replied "How… are you so strong?".

Yugi then replied, "I don't really know I noticed it when I was in my room and there was a fire and I remember standing next to my locked up door and I kicked the door as hard as I could; The door like flew back 5 feet and I got my parents out, but I forgot something… I remember, I ran back in the house and Went to my room and grabbed a strange medallion I found on the beach the other day I went to run out of my room but then a piece of rubble and the ceiling fell and blocked the doorway,

I looked around my room trying to figure how to get out, but there was no escape; I looked up and a piece of the ceiling fell on my head and knocked me out, Then I remembered waking up at the place where you met me in the dimension that was full of light and clouds."

Yami looked at Yugi with wide eyes and asked Yugi, "Yugi…Are you an Angel, Are you dead?" Yugi looked at Yami with a no answer face, Yugi then replied, "I don't know, I mean I'm not a ghost or anything, Maybe I was saved by an Angel or something".

Yami then looked at Yugi, "Why don't we get out of here", Yugi looked at Yami with a smile, and they both ran out of the school and stopped after they were 2 blocks away from the school, Yami then asked Yugi, "Now where do you want to go that would cheer you up?".

Yugi looked around and notice a familiar fast-food place Yugi then asked Yami, "Why not... Burger King?" Yami looked at Yugi with a very, very big smile; Yugi looked at the very happy Yami and chuckled "I take it you like that place a lot?"

Yami then replied to Yugi, "You bet, it's one of my favorite fast-food places!" Yugi smiled, Yami and Yugi both walked in Burger King and went to the counter, then there was very young hot girl looking at Yugi with a smile, The cashier girl then spoke, "Hi, Welcome to Burger King, How may I take your order",

Yami went first "Hi, I'll have the double cheese-burger and with fries and a medium chocolate shake", Yami then notice the girl was looking more at Yugi then taking the order, Yami then started to get impatient, the casher girl then looked at Yugi then said "Hey where do you live, And do you have a girl friend? Yami then grew very impatient 'What she's flirting with him, No! He's mine bitch! Step off!' Yami then yelled at the casher girl "Girl! Can I have my food and he still has to order!"

The girl had a very scared look on her face and ordered both their meals right away, Yami and Yugi then picked a table and Yami sat with his back towards the counter where the casher was at; Yugi sat where the casher girl can see him, Yami then started eating very fast, Yugi on the other hand looked at his food and ate slowly, while they were eating Yugi noticed the casher girl doing the (make out with me) hand signal, Yugi looked very confused and didn't know what that ment so Yugi stopped eating and asked Yami, "Umm Yami the casher girl is doing some kind of hand signal"

Yami then replied back, "What kind of Hand signal?"

Yugi then showed Yami the Hand Signal that the casher girl did, Yami then put his burger down and pushed his seat back and stood up and spun around very fast and looked at the girl casher who had a smile on her face but when Yami gave the most evilest eye look, her smile quickly went to a scared face. Yugi looked at Yami with a smile then started to laugh "Well Yami I think you sure scared her"

Yami smiled at Yugi then asked Yugi, "Yugi… you done eating?" Yugi then nodded his head in yes, Yami smiled, Yugi and Yami both walked out the exit door and started to walk to his apartment when they reached his Apartment it was night time; Yugi looked at the apartment "It's pretty big from where I'm standing"

Yami smiled and got down on his knees looking at Yugi, Yami asked Yugi, "Yugi… do you know what a kiss is?"

Yugi looked at Yami in a confused look, then replied to Yami "Umm no not really, it sounds really exciting, do you mind showing me what it is?"

Yami then had a very big smile on his face and replied to Yugi, "Sure I'll show you what it is, but you have to close your eyes first" ,Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, Yami then got very close to Yugi ;Yami then had his lips touch Yugi's, Yami had his eyes open looking at his beautiful Yugi; Yugi's eyes were still closed and then after10 seconds Yami pulled his lips off Yugi's, "Ok you can open them now" ,

Yugi opened his eye's and had a big smile, then asked Yami, "Yami… Was that a kiss? If so it felt very warm inside and was wonderful" Yami smiled and replied to Yugi, "Yes, that was a kiss",

Yami then grabbed his key and opened his apartment door and they both walked inside, Yami then leaned over to Yugi ,"Welcome to you new home" Yugi looked at Yami with a big smile.Yugi then replied to Yami, "Thank you so much Yami".

Ok that was chapter, 3 I hope you enjoyed it and I will keep updating so please Read and Review and please no flames lol thank you----MBS-89--------


	4. Yugi's time for school

Hi its me MBS-89 this chapter 4 and I haven't post because I had a hard time with fan fiction with the posting… anyways this chapter is very funny and I will keep updating.

---------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4-----------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock beeped, Yami rolled over and looked at it, the alarm clock read 5:30, "Well I'm up really early today, I wonder how Yugi is doing;Yami got up from his bed and put on his Uniform and walked downstairs.

Yami then noticed there no sign of Yugi, Yami cried out his name; but there was no answer, Yami walked towards the Kitchen and looked in he saw little Yugi wearing a chef hat making breakfast, Yami looked at Yugi with a smile, "Good morning Yugi, What are you making?".

Yugi turned and looked at Yami with a smile, "Well…Bacon, eggs, and French toast", Yami's face was very surprised, "How do you know how to make all this stuff"?

Yugi's face turned into a big smile, "I got all my memory back from earth! It's really cool I know almost everything now" Yami smiled "Well Yugi that's great, now that you know almost everything you can go to school with me" Yami walked to the table and sat down.

Yugi smiled and served breakfast to Yami, after they were done eating, Yami looked at Yugi "Ok now its time to get ready for school" Yami walked Yugi to a room full of uniforms, Yami looked at Yugi "Now you can wear whatever you want for school" Yugi nodded with a big smile.

Yami left the room and let Yugi change, after 15 seconds Yugi was already done, Yami turned around and looked at Yugi with a surprised face "Well that was quick!", Yugi smiled "Well how do I look?" , Yami smiled "Yugi you look so good money can't even buy you".

Yugi smiled, "What do we do now?" Yami looked at Yugi, "Umm we have 5 minutes left so… lets go wait at the bus stop". Yami and Yugi walked out to bus stop, they sat down and waited for the bus, Yami looked over Yugi's head and saw the bus come.

The bus stopped in front of them Yami and Yugi got up and walked in the bus, they sat all the way in back, Yugi looked at Yami "Will I be in the same classroom with you?"

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi "I'm sure you will… you should enjoy school even if you not in my class, but don't worry I'm very sure we'll be in the same classroom.

The bus then arrived at school, Yami and Yugi walked off the bus, Yugi looked up at the school wondering if he'll be here for a long time, Yami and Yugi walked into the school and went to the office.

The office lady looked at Yugi "You're the new kid right", Yugi nodded in yes, the office lady then gave Yugi his class card which read CF-002, but Yami's class card read CF-001, Yugi looked at Yami with sad eye's "I'm not in the same class room with you".

The office lady then looked at Yugi, "Is you're name Peter Smith?" Yugi looked back at the office lady, "No, my name is Yugi" The office lady grabbed Yugi's card and gave him a new class card which read CF-001; Yugi smiled very big, "Yami I am in the same class room with you!"

Yami turned around and looked at Yugi with a smile, "Well then follow me and let's go to class" Yami and Yugi walked to his locker first and gave Yugi an extra book for class.

Yugi and Yami then walked into the class room, Yami rushed to his assigned seat before Mr.Grinkle walked in, Mr.Grinkle looked at Yugi with a smile then looked at the class room, "Class we have a new student, His name is Yugi" Mr.Grinkle then showed Yugi's assigned seat, Yugi sat in his new assigned seat which was only 1 desk away from Yami.

Mr.Grinkle then started teaching, Yami threw a small piece of crumbled paper at Yugi, Yugi turned around fast and looked at Yami, Yami then asked Yugi, "Hey what do you want to do Today", Yami was expecting a dumb answer from Yugi, like let's go eat or something like that.

Yugi smiled very big at Yami, "How about a little bit of exploring in your house", after Yugi's statement Yugi winked at Yami, Yami about fell over with happiness, Yami then whispered something to Yugi but Mr.Grinkle noticed it, "Mr.Yami, how many times do I have to tell you to focus on me when im speaking a lesson!"

Yami looked at Mr.Grinkle with a big smile; Mr.Grinkle's face began to get red, "Why are you smiling at me… Do you think this is funny?" the whole class room looked at Yami, Yami shook his head in a no answer, Mr.Grinkle's face began to clear and he began teaching.

Yami leaned over and told Yugi something very funny, so funny Yugi laughed out load, Mr.Grinkle's face began to get red and looked up at Yami and Yugi, "This is the last straw! Yugi please be quiet and Yami… shut up!".

Mr.Grinkle's face began to clear up, Yugi turned around and paid attention to Mr.Grinkle, Yami looked at Yugi with a smile, Yami then noticed another boy looking at Yugi the same way he was, 'That boy… also likes my Yugi, oh hell no!'

Yami then thought of a plan, Yami then leaned over and told Yugi his plan and the reason why, Yugi nodded his head in yes, Yami waited for Mr.Grinkle to turn his back on him, after a few seconds went by Mr.Grinkle turned around and faced the board, Yami then threw a wrinkled up paper and hit Mr.Grinkle's back.

Mr.Grinkle turned around very fast with his face redder than a fire truck, Mr.Grinkle looked at Yami with a evil glare, Yami then pointed at the kid that was looking at Yugi, Yugi then pointed at the kid to, the poor kid didn't know what to do, Mr.Grinkle then began to yell "Tom! Office now!"

Tom looked at Mr.Grinkle with a very shocked face "But Mr.Grinkle…I" Mr.Grinkle interrupted him "Tom! Now office!" Tom got up and walked out the door and went to the office.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other with a smile and did a high five, Yami then sat back and waited for this day to end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the 4th chapter of We meet by chance thanks for reading please R and R thanks –MBS-89


	5. Sea and Earths Love

MBS-89- sorry it's been a long time of chapter 5 being posted but I been having a lot of computer problems so please forgive me ok any way where I left off I think was when they were in the school where Mr.Grinkle almost had a heart attack(Not really, but he did get very pissed) any way here is chapter 5, now I don't know that if this chapter going to have lemon yet, I know I said this chapter would . . . Oh forget it does have LEMON so just letting you know . . . Enjoy.

CHAPTER 5- Sea and Earths Love

(In school still)- Yami looked at the clock again and read 2:55, Yami's eyes grew with happiness seeing that there were only five minutes left of school, He looked over to the front of the class to see Mr.Grinkle still talking about his lessons,

Yami turned his head to the right side to see Yugi looking at the teacher and writing his notes down as the teacher said each thing about his lessons.

The bell rang and all the students poured out of the classroom along with Yugi and Yami, Yami holding onto Yugi, Yami stopped off by his locker and started putting his books in,

Yugi smiled at Yami while he was putting his books away, then asked a question "Yami . . . are u sure u want to do this when we get home?"

Yami was halfway putting his science book on the locker shelf he stopped and looked at Yugi with understanding/dumb look "Why what's on your mind Yugi?" Yugi frowned "It's nothing, it's just I have never done the kind of romance. You people do . . . Member im new here on this planet? .

Yami had a smile until a few seconds later it turned into a frown, He kneeled down then turned away from Yugi and looked at his locker and started thinking of something to say back.

Yugi then walked up to Yami, He rested his chin on Yami Ear and whispered "Don't worry or think too hard, After all I am a Quick Learner," Yami shivered as he heard Yugi say he was a quick learner.

Yami turned his head toward Yugi and smiled brightly, then got back up on his feet and looked down at Yugi who was also smiling.

Yami's face then turned shocked like he saw a killer in the hallway, Yami yelled out "Look Yugi!" while pointing his finger out, Yugi freaked and turned around really fast to see what Yami was talking about.

Yami's expression turned into a smirk, While Yugi was still looking down the hall, not facing Yami and then grabbed Yugi and hugged him really tight again.

Yugi's voice sounded like a little mouse when all he managed to say was "Not . . . Again" Yami then let go after Yugi's face turned red, he chuckled as he fell into one of Yami's traps.

Yami looked down at Yugi with an eager look "We need to get out of here Yugi" Yugi nodded his head and they both walked out the school door heading home.

Yami looked at his watch really fast it read 3:30, they continued to walk more, Yami looked down at Yugi with a smile, "Ok its 3:30, what do you want to do, before I show. You . . . he chuckled out Earth romance."

Yugi stopped and started to think what he wanted to do before that, After about a minute Yugi turned to Yami "I know, why don't you surprise me?" Yami smiled and nodded he grabbed Yugi's hand and walked toward home.

When they both got to the apartment, Yami took the key and opened his door, Yami looked at Yugi with a smile "Ok, go upstairs and get a towel and some shorts and meet me down here in about 5 minutes"

Yugi looked at Yami with a confused look and did what Yami said, Yugi went up stairs, he walked to the bathroom and got a towel then went into Yami's room and got some shorts, while up stairs Yugi stopped when thought popped in his head.

'I wonder where im going to . . . and why?' Yugi sighed and walked downstairs, there he saw a happy Yami waiting at the door, Yugi walked to Yami with the supplies.

The tall tri color boy looked at his friend with a happy look "Follow me Yugi I'll show you something really cool and I think you'll like it" Yugi nodded and followed Yami to the apartment's car storage.

Yami smiled proudly as he approached his car(MBS-89 His car is a black Lamborghini Diablo, I know hell yeah) Yugi looked at the car with amazement and happiness.

Yami smiled down at the small boy "You like it?" Yugi looked up and replied "Oh yes, I like it a lot!" Yami smiled "Go ahead Yugi get in" Yugi got in and knew to put his seat belt on."

Yami got in and started the ignition and he to put his seat belt on and hit the gas, they took off like a rocket down the apartment ramp and onto the road.

The car was moving at fast speed and seemed like it was gliding, Yugi turned toward Yami "Yami . . . where are we going really?

Yami smirked and replied with a quick Answer "Relax Yugi were almost there" Yugi nodded his head and stared out the window and read a sign "Marlex Beach 2 miles" Yugi smiled that he knew finnaly where he was going.

Yami arrived at the beach and he pulled in and parks his car with a bunch of other sport cars, the car clock read 4:20, Yami and Yugi both got out of the car.

Yami looked at Yugi with a smile "Yugi have you herded of . . . Surfing?" Yugi's had a confused expression he shook his head in no answer.

The tall tri color boy and Yugi walked up to the surf shack, The lady walked up to the counter asking them what they needed, Yami looks at the women "I 'd like to have my surfboard and rent one to.

The Lady smiled and went off and got Yami's surfboard first, then a second later a plain white surf board, the lady looked at Yami "that'll be $10.00 for the surfboard rent, Yami reached in his back pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the lady.

The Young lady smiled and did a good-bye, have fun wave, Yami and Yugi walked out to the ocean, Yami looked out at the waves, that were quite big especially for the shore line.

Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand and they both walked out into the very warm sea, Yami stopped after they were about 200 ft the waved were about 15 ft big out there(MBS-89 I went to California for surfing and 15 ft is pretty dam big!).

Yami smiled with water in his mouth, "Ok Yugi this how you surf, now watch" Yami took his board and waited for a wave, Yami saw a swell out of the corner of his eye he turned his board and started swimming forward, the wave began to pick up, Yami stood up on the board and he was surfing down the wave, then he went up the lip of the wave and did a trick and fell into the water.

Yugi freaked as saw Yami fall into water, Yugi swam as fast as he could to where Yami fell, Yugi started to freak when Yami didn't pop up yet.

A few seconds later Yami popped up from the water, Yugi swam to Yami and grabbed onto him, Yami chuckled like he had a lot of fun.

He smiled and grabbed his surfboard and looked at Yugi "Ok your turn" Yugi didn't move at all he turned and looked at the waves crashing against the shore, then looked back at Yami and nodded.

Yugi got on his board and waited for a wave, a few seconds later a swell came up Yugi did exactly what Yami did, the wave began to pick up Yugi, the only problem was he got up too early, the wave picked up very high, Yugi was on the board already but too early, he then slipped off the board and fell into the water.

Yami freaked out like Yugi did when Yami fell, Yami swam as fast as could, but Yugi was in no sight about two minutes past, Yami was very scared that he drowned, after four minutes pasted by Yami looked up to the sky and just he was looking up Yugi popped up not saying anything, Yami didn't realize Yugi was behind him.

Yami still looking up to the sky and yelled out to the sea "You god damn vasted sea! You took my only true love away! I curse you forever now that he is yours!

Yugi tapped Yami's shoulder, Yami froze and turned around slowly and saw Yugi with a smile, Yami cried out in happiness and hugged Yugi, instead of Yugi trying to pull away or fighting it, Yugi wrapped his arms around him to.

Yami released his hugging hold and so did Yugi, They both swam to shore and walked up to the surf shack and handed the two boards and walked to the car and drove off to the apartment, They arrived to the apartment and got of the car and walked inside, there they walked to the door Yami took his key and opened the door.

They both walked in and stood there, Yami looked at Yugi "Ok I'm going to take a shower upstairs, you can take one down here if you like, Yugi nodded and they both went on their way, after 15 minutus went by, they both met in the living room.

The clock beeped as it read 11:00p.m. Yami looked at Yugi "We should go to bed it getting late"

Yugi nodded and they both walked upstairs, Yami slipped in the covers and so did Yugi, Yami and Yugi looked at each others eyes and talked about what happened today at the beach.

Yugi smiled and told Yami to close his eyes, Yami smirked and closed his eyes, Yugi then got very close to Yami and pressed his lips on Yami lips, Yugi then reached down from the covers and pulled off Yami' s towel. Yami shivered as the cold nakedness hit him, Yugi pulled his towel off and reached out and hugged Yami as their bodies met, their body heart felt like a hot spa, Yami opened his eyes and smiled at Yugi "Well . . . you're a natural at this stuff, I thought you didn't know how to do this stuff?" Yugi kissed Yami on the lips quickly and whispered into Yami's ear "I lied" Yami smirked and grabbed Yugi and flipped over on bottom him so Yami was on top.

Yami began kissing all over Yugi's neck as he got lower Yugi's body began to shiver, Yami got to where Yugi's rock solid member was, Yami tounge pleased with Yugi's member, Yugi began to moan.

Yami then stopped teasing and pressed his mouth on the tip of Yugi's member, Yugi started to shake all over and moan loud, Yami then began to start to bob his head up and down motion, Yugi tightened up his hands into a first because of the pleasure, Yugi was almost to his exploding point, Yugi ran his hand through Yami's tri color hair, Yugi was almost to the limit, Yami stopped his sucking and began to do a hand job, seconds later Yugi screamed out Yami's name and he exploded, Yugi's cum went everywhere, it was all over Yami's face, Yugi rested his head on the pillow, Yami took his towel and wiped the cum off his face.

Yami and Yugi laid in the bed together, Yami turned his head toward Yugi "Yugi . . . I . . . Love you" Yugi smiled "I love you to Yami" there them both fell asleep in the bed.

There you go, that was Chapter 5 of We met by chance, Hope's you enjoyed it, lol took a while but it was worth it so, please R and R if u's want and I guess until next time.


End file.
